La reliquila del asesino
by Zorro Junior
Summary: Una gerra entre los asesinos y los templarios y todo por un solo objeto el fruto del Edén,hay un nuevo asesino por las calles de Roma todos temen su acero, se hace llamar el "Ángel de la muerte" una joven asesina le ayudará, no estará solo y puede encontrar cosas en su camino, obstaculos,enemigos pero sobre todo el ailer de mi futuro finc


**Hola minna aquí os traigo un "trailer" de el que será mi proximo fanfic que será una mezcla de mis dos grandes pasiones, el videojuego Assassin's Creed que no se si les sonará y obvio One piece (tambien el ZoRo XD) **

**e cambiado algunas cosas del videojuego para que queden bien etc...**

**Declaimer: One Piece y Assassin's Creed no me pertenecen sería una maravilla, tan solo la drama e historia de este finc me pertenecen**

**Nos leemos abajo que disfruten del "Trailer" **

**La reliquia del asesino **

**Presentación: El Ángel de la muerte.**

Roma (Italia) 1479

Gritos de guerra y furia, hombres cayendo al suelo mientras que sus vidas acaban y se van al mas allá, templarios y asesinos luchando por diferentes justicias, los templarios con su ansia de poder y dominación total, queriendo recuperar lo que no les pertenece, el fruto un arma ancestral capaz de dominar y acabar con el mundo, aquellos que lo hayan poseído se han sentido atraídos por el poder y la ambición y todo por saber ...la verdad sobre las antiguas civilizaciones, los asesinos para investigar y romper el fruto para que acabe los siglos de lucha y ayudar al mundo, los templarios para destruir nuestro mundo y todo aquello que les rodea.

Todas las fuerzas templarías son gobernadas por gente ambiciosa y poderosa, como los Borgia entre ellos el papa Rodrigo Borgia, pero no lo tendrá nada fácil, antes de nada deberá de enfrentarse con unos de los asesinos más temidos de este siglo, se dice que su antepasado fue el mismísimo Altair Ibn-Ahad.

Llamado por sus enemigos el ángel de la muerte, el siembra el caos, siempre siguiendo el credo,su credo y su justicia, no se sabe como es su rostro ya que lo oculta tras su capucha cuyo cuerpo estaba lleno de grandes heridas de batallas y cicatrices con una gran fuerza descomunal, solo aquellos que mueren con el filo de sus espadas conoce el rostro del demonio.

Se dice que no es real,que es un mito, pero a fin de cuenta los mitos solo son mitos que ocultan la gran verdad. Junto el un joven maestro asesino de 21 años,le acompañará para interferir en los asuntos de los Borgia y encontrar el fruto antes que ellos una asesina,hermosa sabia y astuta como el que más,sanguinaria y fría más que sus enemigos, con un antiguo pasado y con ganas de saber más sobre esa antigua civilización que podría marcar un antes y un después en la historia.

Entre las sombras se ocultan, no sabrás por donde aparecerán solo sabes que te encontrarán y acabaran con tu vida y que junto a tu cadáver descansará una pluma bañada en sangre.

En un escondrijo en Roma...

Unos sabios Templarios se reúnen hablando sobre temas primordiales que podrían costar le las vidas.

-Padre Mafei usted lo sabe más que nadie-Dijo uno de los templarios levantándose y golpeando la mesa mientras que las copas de plata se movían a punto de derramar el vino que contenía en ellas pudiendo manchar los numerosos mapas que había en la mesa.

-Nadie lo a visto,se dice que es un fantasma,¡Que estupidez! Es una idea descabellada eso de que hay un ángel de la muerte suelto por las calles de Roma-Dijo este moviendo los brazos de forma burlesca.

-No creas, ese maldito demonio a matado a mis hombres.-Dijo uno de ellos y a continuación bebió de su vaso.

-Perdona que lo dude hermano,¿pero acaso tienes pruebas?-Dijo este mirándole.

-Hermano Federico...Ese hombre solo a traído el caos a esta ciudad, a matado a múltiples aristócratas templarios, si no hacemos algo vendrá a por nosotros,tan solo es cuestión de tiempo y tan solo es cuestión de tiempo que mate a Rodrigo.

-E oído que ese monstruo tiene la sangre de Altair Ibn-Ahad en sus venas...-Dijo uno de ellos que no había hablado en todo el rato.

-Creo que e escuchado algo acerca del maestro asesino Altair, se entrenó y empezó en Masyaf

y el maestro de su orden estaba corrompido por el fruto del Edén.

-Si y nuestro gran héroe Abbas se enfrentó a el incluso mató a la mujer del asesino años después.

-Verdad, antiguos maestros templarios me contaron esa historia...¡Pero no sirvió de nada!-Dijo gritando mientras que todos lo miraban.

-ese maldito Altair mató al gran Abbas que se infiltró allí y,¿para que? Aún así ese mal nacido se quedó con el fruto y se lo entregó a uno de sus hijos para que lo escondiera y ahora tenemos que buscarlo.

Hubo un gran silencio entre todos y uno de ellos se levantó.

-Si ese asesino llamado Roronoa Zoro, encuentra el fruto...Ya podemos despedirnos de las riquezas que nos prometió el Papa.

Todos asintieron mientras el Padre Mafei estaba con los codos sobre la mesa juntando sus manos en forma pensativa.

-Todo nuestro orgullo y gran tradición desaparecerá, recordad que somos más, les superamos en número y en inteligencia, tenemos contactos por todo el mundo y...-Hizo una pausa y puso una sonrisa malévola.

-El dinero lo puede todo-Este se rió y sus compañeros también.

-Oíd hermanos,¿escucháis eso?

-Yo tan solo oigo son los lamentos y suplicas de ese estúpido asesino, que se preparé por que incluso los ángeles pueden caer.

Muchos de ellos empezaron a reírse.

-No,no es eso hermano.

Uno de ellos intentó tranquilizarle.

-Tranquilo...Estas cavernas llevan muchos años construidas por nuestro grandes benefactores, seguro que algunas rocas se habrán desprendido o serán las ratas.

-Si será eso-Dijo este sonriendo.

El Hermano que no paraba de hablar elevó su copa.

-Mañana informaremos a nuestro Papa Rodrigo, sobre nuestros planes, contrataremos a unos cazarrecompensas o pondremos carteles de "Se busca" por toda Roma, los guardias lo arrestarán,

Roma no fue construida en un solo día y tampoco se destruirá en solo un día, jajaja pobre necio no sabrá lo que le espera, los templarios somos como Roma, ¡indestructibles!, al igual que algunos asesinos, nosotros también procedemos de la antigua civilización.

-Juntemos nuestro acero en contra de ese "Ángel de la muerte" y venzamos juntos hermanos mios,a ese asesino ya le quedan pocos días.

Todos se levantaron de sus asientos y desenvainaron sus espadas y las juntaron. Todos menos uno de ellos.

-Padre Mafei...¿No esta de acuerdo con nosotros?-Dijo este señalando a todos los de su alrededor.

De repente este cayó de bruces en la mesa al intentar levantarse y es cuando se puede ver claramente en su espalda una cuchilla, había sido asesinado allí mismo ante los demas que no se dieron cuenta.

-Pero..¿¡Que brujería es esta!?-Dijo este alarmándose y todos miraron a su alrededor.

Uno de ellos vio algo caer del cielo una pluma se depositó suavemente en la mesa.

-No,no puede ser...-Dijo este asustado, cogió la pluma y se las enseño a los demás.

-Es...Una pluma llena de sangre.-Dijo este con la voz entre cortada.

-Questo è pazzo abbiamo finito!-Exclamó uno de ellos con las manos en la cabeza.

-El ángel de la muerte esta aquí.-Dijo uno de ellos que era mas viejo.

"_Se lo que soy, y me e comprometido con mi hermandad, no retrocederé ante nadie, por que yo puedo más que todos ellos, por que tengo algo que no tienen los templarios, tengo mi filosofía de vida. E vivido desde siempre de esta manera, escalando atalayas en busca de mi objetivo, saltando hacia su perdición como un águila o un ángel de la muerte que cae del cielo, sin que se den cuenta ya e caído sobre ellos clavándoles mi daga en su cuello viendo fluir la sangre mientras ellos exhalan el último soplo de vida mientras que me ven a los ojos, veo como los suyos se pierden en el olvido y caen en un sueño del que nunca despertaran, en esta aventura me esperan muchas cosas pero ante todo...No estaré solo." _

_Riposare in pace._

-FIN-

Al ser un tráiler o presentación de mi próximo finc cuando lo empiece lo subiré aparte.

Bueno no se cuando empezaré este finc pero lo haré lo antes que pueda y cuando termine mi otro finc "Cuando te encuentre"

Espero que les haya gustado dejen los comentarios para saber que les pareció etc...

Traducción de las pocas frases en italiano:

Riposare in pace: Descansa en paz

Questo è pazzo abbiamo finito!: ¡Esto es de locos es nuestro fin!

Sin nada mas que añadir les mando un fueeeerte saludo y un abrazo y hoy ando depre por que no habido capitulo de one piece TT-TT

Bueno hasta la próxima ! :D

sayonara!

pdt:Un abrazo a Lord Yavetil por ayudarme con el titulo ;) gracias aniki!


End file.
